In general, weapon accessories have long been established for mounting on pistols and rifles. Such accessories include red dot sights, high powered lights, night vision, laser sights, and the like. All the aforementioned weapon accessories help locate and pinpoint a target. However, the prior art fails to allow a user to effectively pinpoint a target from off to the side or from any other position that could be in relation to the weapon. Presently, a firearms user must be directly behind the weapon to sight a target, which exposes the firearms user in harm's way to the accurate use of the weapon.
In other words, in order to accurately locate, pinpoint, and fire on a target, the user of the firearm must become a target thereby presenting a problem in that first responders, soldiers, and law enforcement personnel often encounter hostile combatants, violent actors, or offenders who carry pistols, rifles, or other weapons. In military scenarios, battles and other military operations, often occur in urban theaters requiring armed forces to patrol and engage in battle in towns and cities. Personnel on patrol in dangerous areas must regularly take cover behind obstacles such as buildings, vehicles, trees, homes, etc., and have to locate and fire on hostile combatants from protective cover. The problem is that with friendly combatants' entire body being behind cover, a clear lineal view to be able to locate and accurately fire on advancing hostile forces cannot be accomplished without looking over or around these fortified structures to both locate and fire on hostiles, exposing himself as a target while doing so. In fact, statistics tell that as much as 50 percent of American casualties occur on the battlefield while doing so. Various solutions to this problem have been proposed in the literature of this patent application.
The current available solutions to the problem identified herein lacks in overall range of function, in that, the current solutions provide components that are exclusive to itself and function as a complete units, so they are restricted to being used with either the type of firearm designed to be used with or the type of firearm that they become an integral part of, which means there are no real options as far as whether they are being used with a rifle or pistol, or what caliber or type of firearm that can be used with these other current solutions. For this reason, that there are no options as far as the types of target viewing devices that they are being used in conjunction with such as red dot sights, night vision, scopes, etc., nor do they have any options as far as the type of viewing device or screen that target is viewed in, other than the one kind that its designed to work with. The present solutions to the identified problem consist of other solutions that do not overcome the problems identified herein, including folding rifle stocks that are added to a pistol or consist of multiple bulky components and electronic devices that all take up space as well as add additional weight to a soldier's already heavy load. Another problem with the present solutions is the lack of versatility and exclusivity in that present device employ very expensive high-tech components that are exclusive to their solution and many high tech electronic components employed in them cannot be supplemented, which not only limits versatility and range of application and use but also creates additional problems in the cost of repair, service, and maintenance of prior solutions which quite often make the prior solutions unaffordable for most small entities such as militias, micro-states, police departments, and etc. or to even supply all of the soldiers in our own military with these currently available solutions.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for the methods and systems that provide combatants the ability to remain fully behind protective cover while having the ability to locate targets of potential danger, as well as accurately fire around a wall, vehicle, or any other bullet proof structure the combatant is taking protective cover behind without having to expose himself as a target while doing so.